Child of the Aliens
by Ali Wenstern
Summary: Ali Wenstern was different from other children. Because of this the children at the orphanage despised and hated her. She has only one friend, Timothy the Xenomorph.
1. Chapter 1

_The Company wanted the ultimate weapon. And they got just that; a fierce killer. The only problem was that the weapon couldn't tell the difference between enemy and friend. It killed everything and everyone on sight. The Ellen Ripley clone that was the cause of the creation of the weapon was supposed to help the Company destroy the weapon. The clone was successful in destroying the weapon but couldn't be allowed to live because of all the knowledge it had. So the Company had it destroyed. All other traces of the weapon were wiped from computers and data. _

_Except for three eggs._

A Company worker walked down the long white hallway staring at the clipboard in his hand. He passed a long window made of thick glass. He seemed to have seen something out of the corner of his eye because he suddenly did a double take and went back to look into the window. There was a room on the other side of the glass and inside the room were three large leathery eggs. The tops of all the eggs were blossomed open, revealing empty space. The worker hurried over to one side of the wall and pulled down a red handle. A loud wailing started while bright lights flashed up and down the hall. The sound of running footsteps could be heard and the hall was soon filled with white clothed men.

"What happened?" one of the men asked, "Who set off the alarm?"

"I did General," the worker said. All eyes in the room turned toward him.

The General asked in a hard tone, "Why?"

The worker just pointed to the long glass window. The General walked up to the window and stood there, staring into the room; his face an expressionless mask. He turned to one of the men standing by his side and said, "Search for them. But keep this a secret from the town."

General Williams paced his office, waiting for news about the escaped specimen. An officer came in and saluted. General Williams nodded and the man spoke, "We found one of the escapees dead but the other two are still missing. And we also found a dead body of a cat that had its stomach ripped open from the inside."

General Williams furrowed his brow and said, "Thank you Sergeant, you can go now."

The Sergeant saluted again and walked out the door. As soon as he left the General sat down and placed his head in his hands. _If those things reach the town, this could be a disaster,_ he thought grimly.

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

Dr. Arnold Wenstern was in the middle of talking to one of his patients about their up-coming surgery when a nurse barged into the room. 

"What is it?" Dr. Wenstern asked looking with annoyance at the nurse. The nurse was new to the staff and was still having trouble getting into the swing of things.

"You really should come and see this, your wife was just brought into the operating room," the nurse said with urgency.

"What?!" Dr. Wenstern shouted and then turned back to his patient, "Excuse me, I need to go."

He followed the nurse down a hallway and into the operating room. The room was already full of doctors gathered around the operating table. Dr. Wenstern pushed his way forward and gasped at what he saw. His beautiful wife was lying on the table with a strange organism on her face. It covered her whole face and the fingers of the thing even extended around the back of her head. The thing had a tail which was wrapped tightly around her throat. The thing was pulsing slightly and her chest was rising with the pulsing.

"Whatever it is," Dr. Wenstern said, looking down at the thing, "it seems to be keeping her alive, but why?" He reached out a hand and prodded the thing gently. In response, the tail wrapped tighter around Mrs. Wenstern's throat. Dr. Wenstern quickly moved his hand away and the tail loosened.

"Should we try to remove it?" one of the doctors asked.

"No," Dr. Wenstern said, "there is a chance that my wife could die in the process. I don't want to risk losing the baby." Dr. Wenstern's eyes moved down to the big bulge in his wife's stomach; it was the ninth month of her pregnancy, their baby was to be born in a few more weeks.

"Sir, I don't think it would make much of a difference, whatever is on her might kill her anyway," one of the doctors said.

"I don't want to risk it. We'll just have to wait and see," Dr. Wenstern said and then he ushered everyone out and shut the door.

Dr. Wenstern was just getting ready to go to bed when his phone rang. He answered and a frantic voice shouted, "Oh, doctor! Thank God I caught you; you need to come to the hospital right away, something strange has happened. And it involves you wife. Please come quickly, there is no time to explain right now."

Dr. Wenstern quickly grabbed his medical bag and drove to the hospital. When he stepped out of the car a doctor ran up to him, shouting frantically, "Sir, this way!"

The doctor led Dr. Wenstern to the operating room where his wife was. His wife was still there, but the thing wasn't. "What happened?" Dr. Wenstern asked.

"We came in to check on her and the thing was gone, we found it in another room but it was dead."

Dr. Wenstern walked up to the table and touched his wife's face. She was still breathing.

"I want you to start an ultrasound, I want to make sure the baby is okay," Dr. Wenstern said.

"Right away, sir," the doctor replied.

A few minutes later Dr. Wenstern was looking at the image of his baby girl moving in his wife's stomach. He noticed that something seemed different about her but couldn't put his finger on it. There was a soft moan from the table and Dr. Wenstern hurried over and was relieved to see his wife stirring. She opened her eyes and looked around and then her gaze focused on Dr. Wenstern. "Arnold," she whispered faintly.

"Yes dear, I'm here," he said, taking his wife's hand.

"Our baby, is she alright?"

"Yes, yes she's fine. Get some rest, I'll check back in the morning."

* * *

_(A week later)_

Dr. Wenstern was on call that night when the emergency lights began flashing. He hurried to the urgent care ward and found his wife lying on the bed. She was thrashing around and screaming in pain. He rushed forward and asked the man standing next to his wife, "What happened?"

"She went into labor a couple of hours ago. And just a few minutes ago began to thrash around," the doctor said as he tried to restrain the screaming woman, "we gave her some drugs to knock her out but they haven't gone into effect yet."

Dr. Wenstern turned around to grab a syringe but he then noticed the other man standing off in the corner.

The man stepped forward and offered his hand, "My name is General Williams and I work for the Company."

"Yeah, I know all about you and your Company," Dr. Wenstern said with a dark look, "We don't trust you."

"Ah yes, from the incident that happened all those years ago, we assure you that is no longer something to worry about. That has been cleaned up," the General replied.

"Why are you here?" Dr. Wenstern asked.

"Well, we were alerted because she seems to be slightly early with her pregnancy. I believe it was in another week?" the General stated plainly, looking over to the woman, "we thought it was slightly strange and we wanted to make sure that nothing went wrong," he turned and gave Dr. Wenstern a small smile.

Dr. Wenstern just huffed and turned back to his wife. She was in so much pain. She arched her back as she screamed again and then the most peculiar thing happened; a bulge appeared on her already large stomach. She screamed even louder as the bulge suddenly burst open. Blood shot out of the hole and splashed the wall. The first doctor began working on getting the child out of the dead woman. Dr. Wenstern rushed over to help the doctor with his child. The General came over too but in his eyes was a look of fascination, as though the thing inside was some great being.

But there was nothing out of the ordinary, just a small baby wailing as it was surrounded by strangers. The General's face fell as he saw the baby and then turned around, staring at the blood splattered walls. He mumbled under his breath, "This doesn't make any sense."

"What doesn't make any sense?" Dr. Wenstern asked suspiciously as the other doctor began cleaning off the screaming baby.

The General turned slightly but his eyes were still on the red walls. He was silent for a moment and then said, "Nothing, congratulations on your daughter's birth. I am sorry about your wife though." The General put on his hat and walked out the door. Dr. Wenstern turned back to his daughter. She had stopped crying and was sleeping soundly, wrapped up in a white blanket. Dr. Wenstern picked up his child and held her close. "Ali," he whispered under his breath, the name seemed to fit his daughter.

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

* * *

_6 years later_

Dr. Wenstern was severely traumatized with the death of his wife. He never came into work anymore and he never cared for his child either. People said that Ali reminded him too much of his wife. Other people said that Dr. Wenstern blamed his daughter for his wife's death. His daughter had long, raven black hair and dark blue eyes; so dark that they were almost black. Some of the neighbors would see the little girl walking along down the streets by herself. She carried in her arms a teddy bear that was missing its head. An elderly lady saw the little girl dragging her headless teddy bear and walked up to the child, "Well hello there dearie. Why is your bear missing its head?"

The girl looked up at the woman, "I took off by meself!" she said with a bright grin on her face and then she skipped past the lady and continued on her way.

Ali walked up the deep steps to her house and slowly opened the door. She was forbidden to enter her father's room or go anywhere near him when he came out of his room. But she couldn't help herself. She quickly walked up the stairs to her father's room and slowly opened the door. He slowly looked at her and then burst into tears, "Get out!" he shouted. Ali stood there for a few more minutes and then turned and went back to her room.

Ali walked into her room and shut the door behind her and shut the blinds on the window; throwing the room into complete darkness. She easily found her way to her bed and sat down. She held the headless bear out in front of her and a single tear trickled out of her eye, "Why does daddy hate me?" she asked. As if in answer, a low growl comes out of the darkness.

Dr. Wenstern took a picture that was sitting on the table next to his bed and he gently stroked the smiling face. It was a picture of him and his wife just after they had gotten married. Her dark hair was pulled up into a ponytail and he had his arm around her. She seemed so happy on that day, neither of them had any idea what would happen many years later. As Dr. Wenstern sat, lost in the moment, a strange noise sounded through the silent house. The noise sounded like a car engine but there were no cars in this area. Dr. Wenstern walked down the hall as the noise seemed to be coming from his daughter's room. He hesitated before reaching out and grabbing the door handle.

When he walked in he was shocked to see the total darkness and his hand reached over to the light switch. He flicked it on and was struck with horror at what he saw; his daughter was sitting on her bed and there was something else there too. It had no eyes, its head was just a smooth dome that extended down past is neck and ended in the middle of its back. It had four long legs with long curved fingers which were curled underneath it as it sat on the bed. It had a mouth full of razor teeth. A long tail ending in a sharp barb was slowly swinging back and forth. Ali was stroking the top of its head, a small smile on her face.

Ali looked toward her father as he stared, gaping, in the hall. The thing turned its head as well. Ali then gave a small giggle and the thing, letting out a shriek, jumped toward Dr. Wenstern.

The firefighters walked through the burning building, searching for the survivors. They approached a closed door and broke it down, stepping into the room. In a corner of the room, curled into a little ball was Ali. The frightened child was clutching her headless bear, her tears immediately drying to her cheeks. One of the firefighters walked forward and picked up Ali. She didn't fight him; just hung limply in his arms. The firefighter carried her out into the yard and set her down on the ground. As he turned to go back and help out with fighting the fire the frightened child reached out and grabbed his hand and whispered softly, "Stay with me."

The firefighter smiled down at the small girl and then crouched down next to her, placed a hand on her shoulder and said, "Everything is going to be okay."

"But daddy is still in there," the little girl said, her hand wrapping tighter around her bear.

"If you let go of me I'll go back in and get him," the firefighter said and he slowly pried his hand out of her grasp.

Ali watched as the firefighter made his way back to the burning building, replacing her frightened face with a dark grin, "you won't find him," she said in a low chant.

* * *

Ali walked into the orphanage office and sat down in the chair in front of the desk. The owner of the orphanage, Mr. Frankfort, looked up when Ali sat down and he smiled.

"I'm sure you know why you are here," Mr. Frankfort said

Ali didn't reply. She was looking down and picking fuzz from the top of her headless bear. The bear was a different bear from her original one. It had a picture of a heart on its chest and was black. Another man walked up and stood next to Mr. Frankfort and smiled down at Ali. This man wore a white uniform with the _Weyland-Yutani _logo on it and was holding a white hat in his hand. He was a very old man with many wrinkles and a head of white hair.

"Ali," Mr. Frankfort said, "this is General- I mean- Colonel Williams from the Company. We, Colonel Williams and I, think that you are old enough to discuss the events that took place at your home six years ago."

Ali said nothing, just continued to pick at her bear. But then she looked up and the Colonel recognized her. "You look a lot like your mother," he said in hopes to earn the child's trust.

Ali's eyes widened when she hear that and she spoke, "You knew my mother?" her voice full of yearning.

The Colonel smiled and sat down in a chair in front of Ali, "Yes," he said, "I was there the day you were born. But we have more important things to discuss. We need to talk to you about the day your father died."

Ali looked over to Mr. Frankfort and he smiled at her and said, "As I am sure you know, your father wasn't found when the firefighters came. We want to know if he somehow escaped. Please don't be afraid, Colonel is just going to ask you a few questions and then you can go."

The Colonel smiled and then pulled out a small notebook, "Where were you on that night?"

Ali didn't say anything for a moment and then she said, "I was in my room, and I had just met Timothy." She smiled after saying that as she thought back to the moment.

"Who is Timothy?" the Colonel asked

Ali said, "He is a friend of mine. I picked out the name; that is what I would call my bear. He seemed to like it. Timothy came into my room after my dad had yelled at me. I couldn't understand him but I could tell that we are a lot alike"

"Alike in what way?" the Colonel asked as he wrote in his notebook.

"His mother died as well. She was killed by one of her children when she gave birth to it. He doesn't speak English but I pretty much understood what he said. It was really weird. But right in the middle my dad walked in. Timothy attacked him and killed him. He started the fire to make the death seem like an accident. He wanted to take me with him but we got separated by a wall of fire. I haven't seen him since," Ali said and she hung her head.

"Do you know why Timothy wanted to take you?"

"I don't know, he didn't say," Ali said.

The Colonel continued to write for a minute and then he said, "Thank you Ali. You can go now."

Ali stood up and walked out of the room.

The Colonel waited until she had shut the door and her footsteps faded away. He then turned back to Mr. Frankfort and asked, "Can you tell me more about Ali's behavior? How does she react to the other children?"

Mr. Frankfort pushed his glasses higher up on the bridge of his nose and said, "Well, as a matter of fact, she has been acting very strange. Nothing like a child her age should act."

"Could you explain?"

"Well, for one she doesn't play with the other children. She sits off to herself and plays with that headless bear of hers. We actually gave her a new one to replace the old one and the first thing she did was rip of its head. She had a little trouble with some bullies awhile ago. The boys took her bear and she reacted very strange. She growled at the kids and then she jumped forward with amazing speed and bit one of the boys on the arm. The boy went to the infirmary and the bite ended up becoming infected; turning his arm a bright purple."

The Colonel said nothing for a minute and then spoke, "Well, thank you for your time. I must be going."

Mr. Frankfort walked the Colonel to the office door and then bade him good-bye. Neither of the men noticed the small figure darting around the corner and out of site.

Ali shut the door of Mr. Frankfort's office and proceeded down the hallway. She froze when she heard her name mentioned. It startled her because she realized the voices were coming from Mr. Frankfort's office; five feet away behind a solid wooden door. _Normal people shouldn't be able to hear anything_ she thought, _but I hear them as clearly as if I were still in the room with them_. She listened as they talked about her strange behavior and when they came out of the office she instinctively ran away; faster than any normal human.

Ali stopped running as she rounded the corner and walked into "The Room". It was a vast, empty room where the kids could play after dinner. The room was filled with other children laughing and playing. A couple of older boys were picking on a few of the younger boys in the corner. One of the bullies had his arm in a sling. Ali started to walk through the room to the bedrooms on the opposite side. Every time she passed a group of kids they would go quiet or hurry and back away from her. Soon, the whole room was completely silent as she continued to make her way across the room. She continued walking until she reached the girl's bedroom and walked in. Ali could hear the children going back to play as the door shut and she hung her head.

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

* * *

She walked through the room to her bed at the end by the window. All the other beds were pushed far away from hers which left her with a lot more room. She set her bear down on her pillow and lay down; looking up at the ceiling. As she looked she thought out loud, "I wish Timothy was here, he was my only friend." 

A familiar hiss broke the quiet spell and Ali shot up into a sitting position. She looked around the room to see where the noise had come from. A slight movement caught her eye and a tall figure walked out of the corner of the room. Ali smiled widely and she ran forward to the Runner Alien, "Timothy!" she said happily, "I thought I would never see you again!"

The alien made a soft hissing noise and placed its head on Ali's shoulder as a sign of affection. Ali giggled and wrapped her arms around Timothy's torso. Ali turned her head when she heard the sound of scuttling feet on the wooden floor. Her first thought was that it was one of the other children. But then she saw it; it was a small animal. It appeared to be a cross between a spider and a human hand. A long tail dragged behind it as it scuttled behind the bed. It moved like a crab and stayed almost completely out of sight. Timothy turned to the thing and hissed at it. The thing slowly walked out into the opening and came toward Ali. She crouched down and held out her hand. The thing slowly walked toward her and then suddenly jumped at her with a screech. Timothy jumped in front of Ali, protecting her from the thing. Timothy let out a loud shriek and the thing scuttled under the bed.

Timothy turned back to Ali and hissed softly. Ali pressed her face against Timothy's cold chest and breathed in deeply.

The door suddenly opened and a giggling girl, by the name of Kayla, walked in. She didn't notice Ali and Timothy at the other side of the room as she made her way to her bed until Timothy hissed, and she looked up and screamed, seeing the alien and quickly turned and made a rush to the door. Timothy moved quickly and blocked off her escape. Kayla screamed and backed away from the alien. Ali heard a scuttling noise and watched as the thing shot forward and hit Kayla full in the face. The fingers of the facehugger grabbed the girl's head and held her tight as its tail wrapped around her throat.

Kayla fell to the ground thrashing as she tried to pull the thing off. After a minute of struggling she went still. Timothy walked forward and sniffed Kayla and then let out a satisfied hiss. The alien then turned and walked to the window. He crouched down and beckoned for Ali to climb up. Ali lowered her eyes to Kayla on the ground and then gazed at Timothy; shaking her head.

"I can't come," Ali said, hanging her head. "These people ruined my life," she slowly raised her head and her eyes were full of hate, "I am going to kill every last one of them."

Timothy hissed softly and walked up to Ali. When he reached her he placed his head on her shoulder once again.

"You want to help me?" Ali asked.

Timothy nodded in reply. Ali smiled and stroked the top of his smooth head. As she did she felt a strange sensation pass over her. She turned around as the tingling spread throughout her whole body. She realized that she began to feel the presence of another alien. She stepped over Kayla and felt the presence again. She looked down and realized that it was coming from Kayla.

"There is an alien inside of her?" Ali asked looking at Timothy. Timothy nodded and then hissed.

"A mother alien?" Ali asked and Timothy nodded.

"Do you think that you can wait until the mother is born and help me kill everyone?" Ali asked. Timothy seemed to think for a moment and then nodded and walked to the wall. He went to one of the many entrances to the air ducts and crawled in.

As soon as the sound of Timothy walking through the air ducts faded away Ali heard a gasp. She turned to see Kayla sitting up; her face was bare. Ali walked around, looking for the facehugger. She found it lying on its back with its legs curled in over its body; like a dead spider. Ali gently picked up the dead facehugger and walked to the door. It was still full of children but Ali was certain that the other children wouldn't bother her. She walked quickly through the giant room and hurried out the hall at the other side.

Ali walked outside; it was getting dark so she moved quickly to the garden near the fence. She used her hands to dig a shallow hole in the ground and laid the dead facehugger inside. She pushed the pile of dirt back over the hole; covering up the lifeless form.

Ali then turned and walked back into the orphanage that had been her prison for six years.

* * *

At breakfast the next morning Ali kept her eyes on Kayla. Kayla didn't seem to have remembered being attacked by the facehugger or know that something was currently living inside of her. The only thing that seemed to have changed was that Kayla had developed quite an appetite. All the other children were starting to look wary of Kayla as she went up for fifths and then tenths. 

Ali grinned when Kayla suddenly clutched her abdomen and started to dry heave. Ali watched with fascination as Kayla screamed, still holding her chest.

Some of the children sitting next to Kayla jumped up and ran away from her as she continued to scream. The room was quickly thrown into chaos. Mr. Frankfort rushed over with two other women who worked at the orphanage. One of the women picked up Kayla and carried her out of the room; followed by the other woman. Mr. Frankfort then raised his hand and tried shouting over the frantic children.

Finally order returned to the cafeteria and Mr. Frankfort spoke, "Now children, listen very carefully. Kayla ate too much and thus got sick. Please be more careful when you get your food and don't over eat. If you are finished with breakfast please go to your class." School was required at the orphanage.

Ali watched as the women carried Kayla away, slightly disappointed. She had been expecting to see the alien burst out of Kayla's chest. But she would just have to wait.

Kayla came to class in the middle of the day. She seemed to have recovered from her breakfast epidemic. She sat right in front of Ali. Ali wasn't paying attention when Kayla sat down but a strange noise came to Ali's ears and her head shot up. The noise came again, a small screeching noise that seemed to reverberate inside her head. Ali covered her ears but the noise continued. She looked in front of her at Kayla and realized the noise was coming from her. Ali smiled at this because it meant the baby alien would be born soon.

Ali put up with the screeching of the baby for the last hour before lunch. And Ali wasn't really surprised when Kayla was the first in line to get food. Ali got her food and sat down at her table making sure that Kayla was in her line of sight. Kayla acted somewhat normal as she ate her loaded plate of food. She was laughing with her friends about her little episode that morning at breakfast.

Ali waited patiently as Kayla finished her plate of food. The screeching in Ali's head grew louder and louder. Suddenly, Kayla began to convulse again. She fell to the ground screaming in pain and arching her back. Mr. Frankfort came over with the same two women who had taken Kayla away during breakfast.

Just as they reached her, Kayla let out a loud scream and her shirt was suddenly stained with a thick, dark red liquid. The children next to her screamed as well and ran away from her as fast as they could. Mr. Frankfort stepped back with a look of horror on his face. Kayla stopped screaming and lay there breathing deeply.

But she suddenly began screaming again as blood shot out of her chest; spraying some of the children. Everyone stood there in fear as a small head poked out of Kayla's chest. It looked around at the people standing over it.

The chestburster let out a loud screech and jumped out of Kayla's body and scampered off. Mr. Frankfort crouched over Kayla's body and checked for signs of life. He shook his head when he found none.

Ali stood off to the side, watching in fascination. Suddenly the chestburster appeared in front of her and screeched. It jumped up and Ali wrapped her arms around it. The moment she touched the chestburster a strange tingling shot up her body. The chestburster was still covered in Kayla's blood but Ali didn't care; she was so happy that she was holding the baby alien. But then there was a scream near her and Ali remembered where she was. The cafeteria had suddenly gone quiet as all eyes were fixed on Ali and the baby alien in her arms. Ali smiled and then turned and calmly walked out of the cafeteria.

Ali walked into the girl's room and she placed the baby alien on her bed. A hiss from behind her told her that Timothy was in the room. Ali turned around, smiling at Timothy. The alien walked over to her and bumped her with his head. Ali gave him a hug and then she heard it; a small high-pitched voice in her head. The voice said one word over and over, _Food_.

Ali turned to look at the baby alien. It was sitting up and staring at her. Timothy seemed to hear the word too because he walked over to the baby and nudged it with his head. The baby jumped up onto Timothy's back and Timothy made his way back to the entrance of the air ducts. But before he left he turned back and let out a soft hiss.

"Of course!" Ali said, "Eat as many children as you want!"

Timothy hissed again and jumped into the entrance and was gone.

* * *


	5. Chapter 5

* * *

Mr. Frankfort had the children go into the Room and had held a short ceremony for Kayla. Throughout the ceremony Mr. Frankfort had been looking for Ali. When he was sure that she hadn't been there he went looking for her. He found her sitting on her bed, stroking her headless bear with a small smile on her face. Mr. Frankfort cleared his throat and Ali looked up. 

Ali smiled and asked innocently, "Do you need something Mr. Frankfort?"

Mr. Frankfort walked over to her bed and sat down next to her, "I need to talk to you Ali. About your behavior of late. You seem to take a lot of pleasure of making the children in this orphanage miserable."

Ali glared at Mr. Frankfort and said, "Listen, it's them who have made my life miserable."

Mr. Frankfort let out a little laugh and asked, "What could they have possibly—"

"The hated me!" Ali screamed, jumping up, "They treated me like I was some kind of freak, they never even got to know me!" Ali then broke down and cried hard.

Mr. Frankfort attempted to put his arm around her but she jumped away from his grasp.

"Don't touch me! You were the worst! You never helped me, just left me to myself."

Movement off to the side told her that Timothy was back and was getting in position to attack. Ali smiled and said, "But there is someone who has been a very good friend; Timothy."

Mr. Frankfort turned slightly as the alien lept forward with a screech and landed on top of the man. The alien opened his mouth and a second mouth shot out and struck Mr. Frankfort in the face. Blood pooled out of the wound and Timothy stepped aside. From one of the air ducts a beautiful alien stepped forward. Even though she was quite large, she was still small in comparison to the size that she would soon become. She had a large crest on top of her head and a giant mouth full of razor sharp teeth. She had four arms but she walked on two legs; unlike Timothy. The alien walked over to the dead body of Mr. Frankfort and began to tear the flesh off the bones. The buzz filled Al's head again and this time she could clearly hear a voice, _Thank you, child, you have been very kind._

Ali looked at the alien for a few minutes then asked, "Can you talk?"

_In a way, I have the ability to communicate telepathically to all my children. And you are no different, _The alien said.

"Who are you?" Ali asked.

_I am the Queen of the aliens. But they prefer to call me mother, _The Queen said.

"Can Timothy and I communicate in this way?"

_No, only I can communicate this way. But I can translate to you what Timothy is saying,_ The Queen then pulled her lips over her teeth in a weird kind of smile.

Timothy then started to hiss and the Queen tipped her head as she listened. She then turned to Ali and said, _Timothy wanted me to thank you for all of the help you have been to him. He cares about you a lot and says that he would do anything to protect you._

Ali smiled and wrapped her arms around Timothy. Timothy hissed slightly and placed his head on her shoulder.

The Queen spoke again, _We need to hurry my children. There is much to do if we are to finish off this orphanage. I have decided to make this my personal headquarters. Since it is large it will give my children plenty of room to move around._

Ali turned back to the Queen and asked, "Mother, when you start laying eggs, will I have a sister?"

The Queen shook her magnificent head and said, _Unfortunately, I do not create females. The only female aliens are Queens and if I were to create one then it could threaten to take over my hive._

"How do you prevent having girls?" Ali asked

_In the same way the sex of unborn crocodiles is changed when the temperature changes; I can control the sex of my children. To prevent any females from occurring I keep the eggs very warm and then when the facehugger comes out it will implant a male chestburster._

That reminded Ali about herself and she asked, "Mother, how come, when my mother got attacked by the facehugger, I came out instead of a chestburster?"

The alien Queen cocked her head to the side and said, _How is it possible to know that your mother was attacked by a facehugger?_

Ali shrugged and said, "I don't know, the thought just popped into my head. So how come there wasn't a chestburster?"

The alien Queen walked up to Ali and sniffed her, she walked around Ali a couple of times and then said, _Because it is a part of you now. You were already there when the facehugger tried to implant the embryo. It is what happens when there are twins. Sometimes, the older of the twins will absorb the other while still inside the womb. When that child is born it seems to have two alternate personalities because of the other twin inside of the first. When the chestburster was implanted inside your mother, you, being there first, naturally absorbed it. You absorbed its DNA which is why you are so much like me and my sons. You are a very special girl, Ali, and I will make sure that you are always looked after by either Timothy or one of my other children._

Ali smiled and wrapped the Queen in a hug. The Queen let out a gentle hiss and laid her head on Ali's shoulder. Timothy walked up behind Ali and placed his head on her other shoulder. Ali stood there, protected by the two aliens and for the first time in a long while; Ali felt loved and wanted.

After a few minutes of silence together the Queen pulled back and said, _We have work to do. There are still some lingering children that must be taken care of._

Ali nodded and walked to the door. _Not that way!_ came the Queen's voice, _All the children are trapped in there and if we open the door then they could get out. What we need to do is go through the vents and pounce on them from above._  
Ali smiled and walked over to the air ducts and followed the Queen inside, Timothy followed behind after her. The air ducts were dark and it was hard to see; Ali stumbled a couple of times. When Ali fell for the fifth time the Queen turned back and said, _Climb on my back, we will be able to move faster._

Ali climbed up on the Queen's back and she took off, moving at a quicker pace. In no time the Queen stopped at a door. The sound of worried voices could be heard on the other side. The Queen turned back to look at Ali and said, _We are going to finish off the children now. Timothy and I are going to jump out and I want you to try to knock out four or five of the kids. They will be needed later on so make sure that they do not die._

Ali nodded and climbed off of the Queen's back. The Queen then let out a hiss and burst the door open. Timothy rushed past Ali as he followed the Queen out. The two landed down side by side and screeched. The children screamed when they saw the aliens and tried to run. But the aliens moved too fast and they pounced on a few children. Timothy sent his second mouth through one of the children's skulls as the child screamed in pain. The Queen used her claws to grab the children and hold them tight while her second set of arms ripped the children apart. Both aliens used their tails to trip running children.

The bullies were shoving little kids out of the way as they tried to escape the two aliens. Ali smiled and walked toward the boys as they ran. The one with the sling slipped and fell. Before he could get up Ali jumped forward and grabbed him. He looked up at her and gasped when he saw who it was. Ali just grinned and then grabbed his head and slammed it into the ground. Blood pooled around his head as he went still. Ali quickly checked his pulse and smiled when she felt it faintly. Then she leapt up and hurried after a few other children.

In a matter of 30 minutes the aliens were done. Ali took inventory about how many people she had knocked unconscious; she counted six. There were originally seven people that she had picked out but she accidently killed the last one.

The Queen walked over to Ali and asked, _Do you have a basement here?_

Ali nodded and started to walk to the door. The Queen picked up four of the kids in her hands and Timothy picked up the other two. Ali turned and led the two aliens down into the basement. As she walked into the basement an old memory flashed through her mind. She thought for a minute, trying to remember and then it came back to her;

_**Ali ran away from the boys as the laughed and teased her. She ran down a hall and found herself in front of the basement door. She opened it and quickly ducked inside. She pressed her ear to the door, hugging her bear, and waited until the sound of the boys laughter faded away. When their voices disappeared she sighed but then froze when she heard a sound coming from down in the basement. She slowly walked down the stairs and tried to peer into the darkness.**_

"_**Hello?" Ali called out. It was quite for a moment and then Ali heard the sound of someone breathing. Ali walked deeper into the darkness and saw another girl sitting down in a wooden chair. The girl had her legs pulled up underneath her and was staring at the floor. She looked up as Ali approached. Ali smiled and said, "Hi, my name is Ali."**_

"_**Jordan," the other girl replied and smiled.**_

Ali suddenly stopped in front of the aliens and the Queen hissed softly,_Is there something wrong child?_

Ali nodded and said, "Yeah, I just remembered someone that I actually used to be real good friends with. Her name was Jordan. I met her in this basement."

Timothy hissed and the Queen translated, _Timothy wants to know if we killed her along with the other children?_

"No, Jordan was adopted by a family about 3 years ago," Ali replied, "She gave me her address so we could keep in touch and I did visit her once. I haven't heard from her for a long time though."

The Queen nodded and then said, _Timothy, escort Ali to her friend's house and we will take care of her. She will be safe, _The Queen said when she saw the look on Ali's face, _With her being your friend, I will do everything I can to ensure her safety._

Ali smiled and then climbed on Timothy's back. Timothy hissed and leapt back up the stairs and ran through the bloodied Room. He climbed out of one of the windows and scaled the building until he had reached the roof. Then he ran on the roof tops while Ali told him the way.

* * *


	6. Chapter 6

* * *

Timothy jumped off of a worn down apartment building into a dark alley. Ali slid off his back and walked forward. Timothy hissed and took a step back into the dark alley. Ali looked behind her and then smiled, "Yeah, that's probably a good idea, I don't know how Jordan would react if she saw you."

Ali walked into the dark apartment and proceeded to the sixth floor. This hallway was darker than the others and Ali continued her way to room 666 at the end of the hall. She knocked on the door softly and when no one answered she rapped harder.

The sound of locks being turned could be heard faintly and the door opened slowly and a girl poked her head out. Ali stared at the girl for a minute, trying to see her long lost friend Jordan. The girl wore a knee length black lace dress with spaghetti-straps. Her arms were bare except for a large red ribbon on her left wrist; the ribbon took up the majority of her forearm. She had dark brown hair that draped in soft curls to about her mid-back; it blended in nicely to her black spaghetti-straps.

Ali stared at her for a minute longer and then looked into the light green eyes and smiled. The girl glared suspiciously for a moment and then asked, "Can I help you?"

"Hey, Jordan, it's me!" Ali said with slight excitement.

Jordan gave a calculating look to Ali, and then exclaimed swinging the door wide open, "Ali! Oh my God! I thought I'd never see you again!" Jordan hugged Ali tightly, then pulled back looking at her teddy bear. "Adorable!" then hugged her again.

Ali smiled with happiness at being reunited with her friend once more. But then Timothy flashed through her mind and she remembered why she was here, "Listen, Jordan, something has happened at the orphanage and I wanted to know if you'd help me."

Jordan smiled and stepped back, inviting Ali inside. Jordan led the way down the hall to her room. Ali gasped when she walked in. Jordan's room was a small closet with a single chair in the corner. A few blankets on the chair symbolized the area where Jordan slept at night. A silver gleam on the ground under the chair caught Ali's attention. When she stooped down to get a good look at it she saw that it was a silver knife stained red.

"So, what did you need my help for?" Jordan asked, not even bothering to explain the knife.

Ali sat down on the ground and Jordan joined her. Ali took a deep breath, realizing that even though they had been good friends, Ali never actually told Jordan about her past.

Jordan just listened silently as Ali explained why she was here. Ali had just reached the part about the birth of the alien Queen when the door was flung open and an unshaven man walked in with a drunken stagger. Ali recognized the man from her last visit; he was Jordan's adopted father.

Jordan shrank back into the corner, looking with fear at her father. Her father's eyes stared at her for a while and then slowly turned to stare at Ali.

"Who the hell are you and what are you doing in my house?" he asked. He suddenly turned to Jordan and leapt forward, beating her with his fist. He was yelling indistinguishable words. Jordan screamed out in pain as her father continued to pound his fists into her.

Ali screamed too and yelled, "Timothy!"

Suddenly, as if in response to her call, Timothy burst into the room and pulled the man off of Jordan. Jordan gazed up in silent horror at the alien. Timothy held the man in front of him and then shot out his second mouth through the skull of Jordan's father. Timothy dropped the dead man to the ground and hissed, walking over to Ali. Ali hugged him and then heard a gasp. Ali turned to see Jordan, still on the ground staring up at Timothy. Ali rubbed the top of Timothy's head and said, "I told you about him while describing what has happened since you left. He's okay!"

Jordan got slowly to her feet and walked up to the alien. She stared at Timothy for a moment and then a smile spread across her face as she looked down to her dead father.

"Do you think you can have Timothy kill my mom too?" Jordan asked.

Ali hesitated but then smiled and said, "Of course!"

Jordan's mother was in her giant room, sitting on her bed. She had a bottle of red wine in her hands and she was swaying slightly side to side. She didn't expect the alien to come and was caught off-guard. She didn't scream as the alien jumped and shot his mouth through her head. Ali looked over at Jordan and was somewhat pleased at the look on her friend's face.

"Like I said earlier, would you like to come and help me?" Ali said

Jordan thought for a moment and then said with a slight smile, "Yes, of course."

"Good," Ali said, "Now, get on Timothy's back and he will take you back to the Hive."

Jordan climbed up onto Timothy's back and he walked to the window. He crawled out onto the side of the building and then scaled up to the roof. Ali followed behind.

* * *

Jordan slid off Timothy's back as she looked around the large Room. Blood had stained the floor a dark red and in a corner there was a small pile of bones stripped clean of flesh.

"Come on," Ali said and led the way down to the basement. The Queen had been busy in Ali's and Timothy's absence. She had used her own saliva to hold the six children up against the wall. They had woken up and were struggling in their sticky cocoon. A couple of leathery eggs where near the children. The Queen was sitting off to the side in a make-shift throne made of the same substance holding the kids. Ali walked over to the Queen and said, "Hello mother, this is Jordan," gesturing for Jordan to come forward. Jordan came up and stood next to Ali, a look of wonder on her face as she stared at the Queen. The Queen tipped her head to the side and said in her soft voice, _Tell your friend that she is welcome in my home._

Ali told Jordan what the Queen told her. Jordan was in such fascination that she could just nod her head. The Queen then spoke again, _Ali, I am going to need more people. Timothy can escort you and Jordan can come too. Try to bring them here as quickly as you can so they can be made into hosts for my children._

Ali nodded and turned to Jordan and said, "Come on Jordan, we are going hunting."

Jordan smiled but suddenly began to sway. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head as she fell forward. Ali jumped forward and caught Jordan as she fell. She slowly lowered her friend to the ground and examined her. Jordan's father had been severe with his punches and had left black and blue bruises all over Jordan. Ali turned back to the Queen, "Mother, please look after her. I would stay but I want to get you those people as quickly as possible."

The Queen started to protest, saying that the people could wait, but Ali turned and hurried up the stairs.


	7. Chapter 7

* * *

The lone alien walked along the roof of the white building. He had discovered it a week ago, hidden behind the mountains and had gotten curious. Mother had granted him permission to check it out. He looked in a few of the windows but saw nothing of interest. He would occasionally pick up the sound of voices but they were talking about some boring rock formations or failed experiments. Finally the alien heard something that sparked his interest. The voices were coming from a conference room near the top of the building. They were all talking at once and trying to yell over each other. Finally, out of the corner of the room a man stepped forward; he walked with a slight limp and he leaned heavily on a cane. The voices died down as he walked to the front of the room. He cleared his throat and spoke, "I have called you all here to discuss a very important issue. As you may all know, there have been a few mysterious deaths these past few weeks. Mr. Richardson, the head of the department of missing persons, is here to shed some light on what has been going on."

A young man stood up and walked to the head of the table. He stood there for a moment, slightly flustered then he cleared his throat and spoke, "Thank you Colonel Williams," he then addressed the gathered people, "Gentlemen, during the night, estimated to be about two weeks ago, a man by the name of Frank Lambert vanished from his home. He was a known sex offender who had served time a couple of years ago. He was under police watch that night when he just vanished under their noses. And a few days ago another man with a criminal record was found missing. There is an estimate that this has been going on for about a month now with three disappearances a week. There also seems to be some sort of pattern; attacking only at night and only on certain days of the week. To be more specific, Mondays, Wednesdays and Saturdays.

"We have no idea who is responsible for this but we did manage to find a witness who saw Mr. Lambert a few minutes before he disappeared. Miss Katie," Mr. Richardson gestured to the back of the room where a young woman sat. She got up and made her way to the front of the room.

She thanked Mr. Richardson and then faced the people in the room. She took a deep breath and told her story; "It was in the middle of the night, that I remember. I had gotten up because I was having trouble getting to sleep. I went to the window to look outside. I love looking outside when I am having trouble sleeping. Sometimes I try to identify different bird calls. I live right across from this park and all sorts of birds nest there in the evenings. The air is literally filled with bird calls and one night I could've sworn I heard a barn owl. It was the most amazing thing ever."

"Excuse me, Miss Katie, but what did you see regarding Mr. Lambert," Mr. Richardson said, interrupting Katie's rambling.

"Oh, yes, right. Anyway, I was looking out the window when I saw a lone figure walking through the park across the street from my house. I found that it was strange because the figure didn't seem to be any older than 12 or 13 years of age. The person walked under a light and a saw that it was a young girl. She had long black hair and was wearing what looked to be some form of a uniform. Mr. Lambert was following behind her for a while and then she walked into the alley way next to my house. Mr. Lambert followed her in, I heard what sounded like a struggle and that was all. Neither the girl nor the Mr. Lambert reappeared from the alley."

The room was silent as everyone processed what she had just said. The alien that was listening outside the window waited, too, for a response. Finally Mr. Richardson stepped forward and said, "Thank you Miss Katie, and now if you could go with our sketch artist and have them draw the girl that you saw."

As Katie was walking to the door she paused and turned back, "I just remembered something else. When she came under a light I noticed that she was holding on to something. I had to move around to get a good view of it but it looked like a teddy bear. It seemed to be missing a head." She then turned and followed another man out of the room.

The room was then thrown into a buzz of noise. People were all talking at once, trying to make sense of what Miss Katie had just said. The alien sitting outside the window realized that it was Ali they were talking about. He was getting ready to turn around and leave to warn Mother and Ali when he heard the Colonel speak, "Gentlemen, we need to get into this immediately. You are all young people so you may not remember the fiasco that happened with that weapon that was created all those years ago; but I remember it well. I think that we may need to call in the military for this because I am not sure what the dangers of this mission might be and I don't want to risk the deaths of civilians. We are going to check out the orphanage at the edge of town first. There was a girl there that seems to fit the description; we'll see when the sketch artist gets back with the drawing." No sooner had he said this when a dark haired man walked in, carrying a sheet of paper. He handed the paper to the Colonel and left. Everyone leaned forward to see what was on the paper. The alien was anxious, too, to see what was on the paper.

The Colonel stared at it for a few minutes and then held it up for everyone to see. It was a drawing of a young girl. She had long dark hair that came just past her shoulders. Her eyes were not visible but had dark lines around them. She was wearing a strange kind of outfit that seemed to be like a uniform. The colors weren't really meaningful, just colors to represent the article of clothing. In the girl's arm was a teddy bear without a head.

The alien didn't wait to hear any more, he turned around and ran along the wall and hurried back to town.

He arrived a few minutes before Ali did and he told the Queen everything he had just heard. She seemed greatly troubled by the news but refused to show her concern in front of her children. She just waited patiently for Ali and Timothy to return from hunting to explain the situation to them.

* * *

Ali wandered the dark streets purposely trying to find some guy that would try to take advantage of her. She had gotten used to the routine; she had to do it at least three times a week. She realized just now that it had been over a month. _Time flies when you're having fun!_ Ali thought. She let out a soft hiss which was soon answered by another. _Good_, she thought, _Timothy is near_. As she walked she thought about Jordan. Jordan had wanted to come along but she just couldn't keep up with Ali and Timothy so she had to stay back at the Hive.

The sound of footsteps behind her broke through Ali's thoughts and she smiled. She quickened her pace and continued to walk through the park. She knew from past experiences that the man will wait until she was in a darker place before making his move. She continued walking until she approached a long dark alley. She walked down the alley, listening intently; she smiled to herself when she heard the sound of the man's boots against the sidewalk. He thought he had her cornered and he was planning on making his appearance any moment.

Sure enough, the man stepped forward and laughed. Ali smiled coldly before replacing the smile with a look of horror. She turned around and stared with fear at the man. He took a step forward and grinned wickedly and said, "What's a pretty little thing like you doing out here by yourself? There are bad people in this world who would love nothing more to take advantage of you. Unfortunately for you, I am one of those people." He leapt forward and pinned Ali up against the wall. He was able to catch her hands and hold them in one hand while his other hand held her face. He pressed his mouth hard against Ali's and crushed his body up against hers. Ali twisted her body sharply and the man fell back.

The man growled angrily and pulled out a knife. He brought it down quickly and slashed Ali on her left cheek. Dark blood ran down Ali's face. The man noticed something unusual about the blood; it was black. Ali reached up a hand and the man noticed that her finger nails were darker than normal and looked extremely sharp.

The man was too busy looking at the girl's nails to notice as she calmly wiped the blood away. She looked at it for a moment and then flicked her wrist in the man's direction. The black blood landed on his left arm and began to burn, eating away at his skin. He fell back with a scream and tried to wipe the blood off. He screamed louder as it continued to eat away through his arm until white bone was visible.

The man looked up with shock at her and asked, "What the hell are you?!" The girl smiled at him, her hair fell into her face, obscuring half of her features, "Your worst nightmare!" She smiled darkly at him, her eyes full of evil. Suddenly something big and fast landed on top of him. The man felt a sharp pain in his shoulder and blacked out.

Ali laughed as Timothy stunned the man with his stinger. Timothy turned and hissed at Ali. Ali stopped laughing and walked over to the fallen man. She reached down and with ease lifted him up and rested him on her shoulder. She turned back to the alien and said with a smile, "Come on, let's get him to mother."

Ali led the way as she and Timothy walked downstairs into the basement of the abandoned orphanage. Ali leaned the unconscious man up against a bare spot on the wall. Timothy opened his mouth and shot out a sticky substance. He covered the majority of the man's body before stopping, leaving the face bare. The substance quickly hardened, forming a cocoon around the man. Another alien stepped forward, carrying an egg. The alien placed the egg down in front of the unconscious man and walked away. Ali stood stationary as the egg opened and a facehugger flew out with a screech; landing on the man's face. Ali turned and walked away from the man followed by Timothy.

Timothy and Ali walked carefully around the discarded egg casings to an empty corner of the room. Another girl was sitting there, ideally picking at a red ribbon on her wrist. Ali walked over to the girl and sat down, smiling happily.

"This place brings back memories, doesn't it?" Ali said

"Yeah," Jordan replied, "The place where we first met. I would always be here crying because I had wanted to get adopted so badly. But when I met you it was like I found myself. I didn't really want to get adopted that much anymore because I didn't want to have to say good-bye to you."

Ali smiled when she heard her friend say that, it touched her to know her friend cared about her that much. A scream split the air and Ali turned to see the man thrashing in his cocoon. Ali gave a little laugh and turned back to her friend.

But her smile faded slightly as she looked at the red ribbon. Ali's eyes moved up to meet Jordan's and Ali couldn't hold back any longer; she had to know.

"Jordan, what happened to you after you were adopted? You stopped writing to me after only three weeks. Why did you want your mother dead too? Wasn't your dad enough? And why do you wear that ribbon?"

Jordan looked down at her ribbon and replied with deep sadness, "When you're all alone and the people you live with want nothing to do with you and you have no friends to comfort you, it's very hard to find happiness living that way. Sometimes I felt it was needed as punishment for doing wrong that caused my adopted parents to beat me so, sometimes it made me remember I am alive, and sometimes," Jordan unwrapped the red ribbon her arm to show Ali, "I needed to do it because I had to make sure I never forgot the only one that made my life worth living." Jordan smiled weakly, as Ali saw what was on Jordan's arm.

Jordan's arm was an intricate criss-cross of thin red lines. There were bruises around the lines and some of them deeper than others. But those weren't what drew Ali's eyes; near Jordan's elbow was another series of cuts. Except the cuts were formed in the letters of a name: ALI.

Ali stared at the markings for a few minutes and then looked up at Jordan and Ali realized just how much her friendship meant to Jordan.

Timothy hadn't joined Ali with Jordan; he was being called by the Queen. He walked a little ways away to another corner of the room. The alien Queen was sitting in her makeshift throne. A long egg sack was attached to her from the back. The egg sack began to shake and the opening at the other end of the sack began to grow. The Queen let out a slight screech and an egg was slowly lowered to the ground. Timothy approached the Queen cautiously and bowed his head. He hissed a couple of times and the Queen responded with a few more hisses. Timothy bowed again and walked away. He walked over to where Ali and Jordan sat and hissed once, nudging Ali with his head. Ali got up and started to walk away. She turned back when she saw Jordan still sitting on the ground.

"Come on Jordan, we are going to need you too," Ali said. Jordan smiled and got up and followed Ali over to the Queen.

The Queen waited until Ali and Jordan had sat down and began to speak,_The people that you have been catching have not gone without notice. One of my sons went to go to investigate and it turns out that a group of people who call themselves the Company have called in the military to investigate these disappearances._ Suddenly there was a loud scream and Ali looked over to see the man with blood on his chest. He screamed again as an alien forced its way out of his chest. The alien dropped down to the ground and ran over to where Ali was. It jumped up in her arms and let out a screech. The Queen paused and looked at the baby. She pulled her lips back in her weird smile and then continued, _As I was saying, the military is planning on coming to the orphanage to investigate in these disappearances. _

* * *


	8. Chapter 8

* * *

Ali paced in front of the Queen, thinking about what she had to do. The baby alien was still in her arms and she was stroking the top of his head lovingly. When Ali looked back at the Queen she noticed that the Queen was holding something that appeared to be an egg. It was much larger than a normal egg and was white. Ali realized the severity of the situation when she saw the egg; she didn't know if she was right but she believed the egg held a super facehugger that would implant an alien Queen into its host. That meant that even the Queen thought that this was a very serious matter. 

Jordan was more than willing to help; she had plenty of ideas to distract the soldiers for the aliens. Ali herself was getting ready seeing as she was the one that the men had a picture of and would most likely be the one they would come after.

There wasn't much preparation needed, the aliens pretty much killed everything on sight so they didn't need a formal plan.

Around 11:00PM Ali could hear the sounds of loud banging that was soon followed by a crash; the soldiers were in the orphanage. The aliens hissed and took off towards the air ducts. At least ten aliens stayed behind to guard the Queen and the Hive. Ali ran up the stairs followed by Jordan. Timothy had left through one of the air ducts with the other aliens.

When the two reached the top of the stairs they ran down different hallways in search of the soldiers.

Ali ran down one hallway but quickly darted back out. She slowly peeked her head out and saw two soldiers standing down at the end of the hallway staring down at a screen. She smiled and stepped back out into the entrance hallway. The men were talking to someone through a headset. The man they were talking to wasn't that loud, but with Ali's alien hearing she was able to hear every word.

"Keep an eye out for the girl," the voice said

"Yes sir. We have nothing responding on the scanner so far."

"What type of scanner are you using?" the voice asked

"A heat sensor, if the girl is nearby we'll know immediately."

Ali couldn't help it and laughed loudly. The men at the other end of the hall jumped and looked down the hall at her. She crossed her arms across her chest and smiled through her black hair. One of them glanced down at the scanner and then back up at her.

"What's happening?" the voice asked while the men stood there silently.

"She…the scanner…" one of the soldiers mumbled continuing to look down at the scanner and then up at Ali.

"What? What is going on?" the voice demanded

"We found the girl but we can't get a reading of her on the scanner," one of them said franticly while the other was adjusting the knob.

Suddenly spiked tipped tails appeared through both men's stomachs. They collapsed revealing two aliens behind them. The aliens hissed joyfully but then turned back around and ran up the tunnel, vanishing from sight. Ali smiled to herself and continued to walk down the hall.

* * *

Jordan was in another part of the orphanage, looking for soldiers. When she heard some approach she hurried into one of the rooms and crouched down in the corner. The men first just walked by the room but one of them did a double take and walk back to the doorway. He called in his friend and they stepped cautiously inside.

One of the men stepped forward to Jordan and asked, "Are you okay?"

Jordan looked up at him with wide eyes but didn't answer. The other man said, "Did you see anything?"

Jordan slowly nodded her head and then smiled. One of the men screamed as he was impaled by a tail. He fell down reveling an alien standing behind him. His partner yelled and raised his gun, but before he could fire a single shot the alien's second mouth made contact with his skull. Jordan giggled as the men collapsed at her feet. The alien that attacked the men stared at her for a moment and then hissed, shooting his tail forward. Jordan ducked and the tail went through the wall over her head. She ran along the wall, wondering why it was attacking her. Suddenly, something connected with her chest and she went flying back and hit the wall.

Slightly dazed, Jordan waited for the alien to attack but when nothing happened she looked up and saw Ali standing next to her. She was glaring at the alien and hissing. Finally the alien turned and left.

"What just happened, why did he attack me?" Jordan asked

"Because he couldn't see you; I'm not sure if you have realized it but aliens don't have eyes. They use sonar to see, similar to bats and echolocation. They send out high pitched noises that bounce off objects and come back to the alien; alerting them to something there. They usually can tell another of their kind by the sent. The aliens are familiar with their own sent and are able to detect it from far away.

"They would never attack you in the Hive because the Queen orders them not to. But outside the Hive they didn't recognize that you weren't a threat. But, anyway, come on, the fun is just beginning!" And with that Ali laughed and ran out of the room. Jordan decided to play it safe and stick near Ali for the rest of the fight.

The two girls rounded a corner and found themselves right in the middle of a complex fight. There were twelve soldiers and three aliens. Even though the aliens were outnumbered they still outmatched the soldiers. While one alien distracted a soldier another attacked from behind.

But the soldiers weren't completely helpless; one of the aliens got hit with a round of bullets and exploded with a screech. Ali shoved Jordan behind her. Alien blood splattered all over the place, landing on some of the soldiers as well as Ali. The blood burned through the men's armor but Ali was unaffected. She was about to run forward when suddenly, smoke began to fill the room. Ali coughed, trying to breathe, and fell to her knees. Jordan was nearby and gasping as well. Ali tried to stand back up but she couldn't and the world went black around her.

* * *


	9. Chapter 9

* * *

When Ali awoke she was alone in a white room. She tried to move but saw that her hands were hand-cuffed to a chair. She pulled hard but the chain was too strong and she couldn't break it. She looked around her prison and noticed a steel door behind her. She could only guess where she was but she was pretty sure that it was the Company headquarters where the alien had found out about the military attack. 

A few minutes later the door was open and a young man wearing a white lab coat walked in carrying another chair. He set it down in front of Ali and sat down. For a moment he didn't speak and then he said with a warm smile, "Hello, my name is Ian." He seemed to wait to see if Ali would respond with her name but she just stared at him. "I don't want to be considered your enemy; I want to be your friend. I want to ask you questions about the aliens and then I will let you go."

Ali said nothing, just glared at the man.

The man sighed and said, "It seems you have left me with no choice. You have a close friend among the aliens, right? A special alien that stays by your side at all times?"

Ali's eyes widened but she didn't say anything. The man continued, "That alien was very easy to catch when the soldiers threatened to kill you. But you wouldn't want him to die, would you?"

Ali glared at him and then spoke in a deathly quiet voice, "If you harm Timothy I will slowly rip your insides out!"

Ian smiled and said, "That won't be necessary as long as you tell me what we want."

"How did you find me anyway?" Ali asked.

"People have been mysteriously disappearing lately and we wanted to get to the bottom of it. A witness had a description of the girl who was seen being followed by a man. That man went missing right after that. An artist drew a picture of the girl and Colonel Williams was able to identify her as you."

"So Colonel Williams is still alive?" Ali asked with a laugh, "He was a pretty old geyser when I last saw him; I would have thought he'd have croaked by now."

Ian's hand came in contact with Ali's face, cutting her off. She looked at him, slightly stunned.

"You will not insult the Colonel like that!" he shouted. Then he took a deep breath and said, "I have an idea, I'll ask you a question and then you can ask me one. Does that sound acceptable?"

"Do I have to answer your questions?" Ali asked

"Yes"

"Then no," Ali replied

"Please don't make this any more difficult, I am doing everything I can to make this easier for you but I can play dirty, so don't test me!" Ian said, getting slightly annoyed.

Ali smiled and said, "You can try to kill Timothy, but he is too strong for anything you can throw at him and he will come and save me," suddenly her eyes widened again and she said, "where is Jordan?"

"I'll answer that if you tell me how you became a friend of the aliens," Ian replied.

Ali glared at him for a moment and said, "Why don't you ask Colonel Williams himself, he was there when I was born."

"Yes, we know that, but what we want to know is how come the aliens regard you as one of their own and even go to great lengths to protect you, why don't they try to kill you? Just answer me that and I will tell you if Jordan is safe or not."

Ali looked at him to see if he was telling the truth and then said, "I have alien DNA."

"How did you get that?" Ian asked

"You told me you'd say if Jordan is safe or not," Ali said. Her mind was racing trying to figure out a way to escape. Finally an idea came to her.

"Fine, your friend is safe, we have her in a similar room as you but we don't have her chained down. We saw that the aliens tried to attack her through the video camera on a dead soldier's helmet. We don't think she will be a threat to us. Now, tell me how you got alien DNA."

"Sorry, but I am not going to answer any more questions," Ali said and then jerked her hands back so that the chain tightened; and sawed her wrists left and right. Ian smiled thinking her attempts were pointless. But his smiled faded as he figured out what she was doing.

The hand-cuffs were cutting into her wrists, causing her to bleed, and were beginning to melt. Ian stared as the chains dissolved off her hands with a faint hiss and then looked up at Ali. She smiled and said, "I told you, I have alien DNA which means I get some of their quirks."

Ali raised her bloody wrists and flicked her black blood toward Ian. It landed on Ian's face and chest and he fell back screaming. Ali smiled and watched as his skin began to bubble and melt of his face. He twitched and then went still.

Ali looked down at her wrists to see that she was still bleeding so she went to the door and rubbed the blood on the door. The door sizzled loudly as it melted away and Ali rushed out into the hall. She looked to her left and then her right but couldn't figure out which way Timothy or Jordan was. For all she knew they could be at other ends of the building.

She decided to chance it and hurried down the left corridor. She ran by a window but then paused and looked back. She saw Jordan sitting in the room alone. Ali saw a silver button on the door and pushed it. The door slid open and Jordan looked up. A grin broke onto her face when she saw Ali and she stood up.

It didn't take them that long to find Timothy either. He had already broken out and was crouched down over a soldier in the hallway, gnawing on his head. He perked up when he heard Ali approaching and hissed happily. Ali placed her head on Timothy's and whispered softly, "I missed you my friend." Timothy's tail snaked around Ali's back and he let out a sound that sounded like purring.

Suddenly a whizzing sound could be heard and several spear like objects flew around them. Ali pulled away from Timothy and looked around. There were about twelve soldiers all holding spear guns. Ali glared at them but then, another person caught her eye. The reason none of the spears hit Ali or Timothy was because it had it someone else. Jordan stood in front of Ali with her arms out in a protecting fashion. Ali screamed as Jordan fell backward and hurried to catch her. Ali slowly lowered Jordan to the ground and pulled out four spears that were embedded into Jordan's chest.

Blood bubbled out of Jordan's mouth as she tried to speak. Suddenly, without warning her breathing stopped. Ali let out an angry hiss and looked up at the soldiers, they seemed to be at a loss of what to do and Ali took advantage of that. She leapt forward and dug her dark nails into the face of one of the soldiers. He screamed and fell back, knocking some of his friends over. But before she could attack anymore a tail came in contact with her stomach and sent her flying backward.

She attempted to get up but Timothy pressed his front leg into Ali's stomach, preventing her from getting up. "Get off of me!" Ali screamed. But Timothy hissed and clicked his mouth twice. Ali knew what that meant; it was what aliens sometimes did when communicating with each other. It meant to calm down.

Ali took a deep breath and said, "Please, get off." Timothy stared at her for a minute and then lifted his leg. Ali stood up and looked over at the soldiers and saw that they were still distracted with their fallen comrade. Ali's eyes then drifted over to Jordan. Jordan's eyes were closed and if Ali hadn't known it would appear that Jordan was asleep. Ali stared to walk to her but Timothy hissed again and gently wrapped his tail around Ali and pulled her away. She stared to fight but then stopped, she realized what Timothy meant; taking Jordan's body would just slow them down. However much it pained her, Ali knew that they had to leave the body behind.

Ali wiped a tear off her cheek as she followed Timothy down the hall.

Ali and Timothy ran side-by-side down the white hall, looking for the exit. They turned a corner and found themselves facing a dead end. Ali turned around but saw that the way back was blocked by four military men. Ali could hear that they were nervous-they were shaking and causing their guns to rattle-and she smiled to herself, maybe they could make it out of this after all. No sooner had she thought that when one of the men began firing. Ali dropped down and placed her hands over her head in protection.

The fury of bullets slowly died down; as they did Ali felt something dripping on her head. She looked up and screamed. Timothy was standing in front of her, protecting her from the bullets. He was bleeding and the blood was burning a hole in the ground. Ali looked down at her hands to see them covered with the Timothy's green blood.

Timothy slumped down and Ali rushed up and caught him before he hit the ground. She gently lowered him to the ground. She stroked his head and cried as he looked up at her. He nudged her head and then gestured to the hole that was created with his blood. Ali cried and shook her head; she already had to leave Jordan behind and she would rather die than leave Timothy behind.

But Timothy hissed at her and raised his tail. He brought it down across Ali's back and sent her down the hole. She hit the ground and her head slammed into the ground. Black stars jumped in front of her eyes as she slowly stood up. She looked up through the hole and saw the soldiers looking down at her. One of them kicked Timothy's body out of the way to get a better aim. He started firing down toward Ali, forcing her to dodge away from the hole.

Although part of her wanted to stay and get Timothy, her instincts told her that it would be better to run and get to Mother as soon as possible.

Ali took a deep breath and started to run.

* * *

The orphanage was dark and deserted when Ali got back and she had to hold back tears as she walked through the building. Every once and a while she would come across a dead alien surrounded by dead soldiers. She slowly walked toward the basement, hoping to find a survivor. 

She walked down the stairs without turning the lights on and made her way over to the corner where the Queen would be perched but saw that the perch was empty. Just then a very faint voice slipped through Ali, _My child, come over to me._

Ali looked around to see where her Mother was but couldn't spot her. "Where are you?" Ali screamed and waited for an answer.

A soft noise came from the darker corner of the room and Ali made her way over to it. The sight that she saw caused her to fall to her knees. The beautiful alien Queen was lying on her side with half of her body missing. She lifted her head slowly and Ali sat down so that the Queen could rest her head on her lap. The Queen's labored breathing disturbed Ali greatly and she didn't say anything for the longest time.

After a while the Queen spoke, _Ali…….the time has come………for a new Queen to be born……I keep the egg with……me at all times but now……it is time for…….her to be born. What I……am about to ask……might sound absurd……but I want you to be……the host for the……new Queen. The new Queen……will be like you, have……your memories and your feelings……and will even think……like you. As your mother……I am begging you to help continue the race…...seeing that I cannot. I love you my……child._

"Mother?" Ali asked as the Queen fell silent, "Mother, I will. I will be the host for the new Queen." But the Queen didn't respond. Ali cried harder as she stroked the lifeless Queen. She couldn't stand it, three of her closest family had been killed. If she didn't have a mission she would have ended her life right then. But she promised the Queen she would help the race prosper and that was exactly what she was going to do.

Ali walked around and found a lone egg. It was white and Ali recognized it as the one the Queen was holding before the soldiers came. Ali crouched down in front of the egg and prodded it gently. The egg blossomed open at her touch and the facehugger crawled out.

It seemed to look at Ali for a moment and then started to walk away. Ali followed it and stepped hard on its tail. The facehugger let out a loud shriek and jumped at Ali; attaching itself to her face.

When Ali awoke a few minutes later she looked around and saw the facehugger lying a few feet away, curled up on its back. The buzz filled her head-alerting her to the Queen inside of her-and she stood up. She walked back up the stairs and went to the kitchen. She went to the pantry and pulled down all the non-perishables she could find and lay them out in front of her. She took a deep breath and then began eating.

It wasn't long until she felt a sharp, stabbing pain in her stomach. She gasped as she felt the Queen trying to force her way out. Ali then smiled and said, "Come on, you can do it."

Ali screamed as the Queen burst out. She got on to her knees and pulled the Queen out of her. She was in so much pain but she wanted to make sure the Queen would survive. The new born Queen looked around and then looked at Ali.

Ali smiled and reached out her hand. Her fingers brushed the top of the small head but she was losing strength and couldn't hold her arm up.

As Ali fell to the ground she heard a voice, _Thank you_, the Queen said in Ali's voice.


	10. The End

* * *

"We need to get her heart beating again," the Colonel said as the doctors worked at reviving the dead girl, "She isn't a normal human girl and we need to get answers".

"We are doing the best we can but she has been dead for a day, I don't think there is any way that we can revive her," one of the doctors replied.

No sooner had he said that when another doctor pressed the shockers into the girl's chest. With a beep the girl's body jumped from the shock. The heart monitor began beeping and the girl began to breath.

She opened her eyes slowly and stared up at the doctors with light green eyes.


End file.
